


Hearts don't break around here

by chelouple28



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelouple28/pseuds/chelouple28
Summary: "What do you want, baby?" Eliott whispers against his neck, blowing on the marks he's left there and making Lucas shudder. His tone is soft, and even in the most heated moments he's the sweetest boy Lucas has ever met. "Tell me what you want. Need me to stop?"And Lucas loves him so much he could cry.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 12
Kudos: 174





	Hearts don't break around here

**Author's Note:**

> the only time I've ever written smut i was 14 so this might be terrible, apologies in advance.
> 
> the biggest shoutout to my skam & cry babes because this is for them and our thirst hours. might be a one time thing because i might suck
> 
> last but not least!! happy reading!!!! i hope you'll enjoy!!!! i don't know what i'm doing!!!! it might suck!!!!!

Flashes of purple and electric blue fall on Lucas' face, filters through his hair, dances against his skin. White smoke comes from the ceiling, fogging the dance floor, feeling like a haze falling over hundreds of sweaty bodies and turning fast movements into languid motions. 

Lucas' nose twitches.

Just before it ends, before the song that is currently playing has the chance to quietly dim out, another one starts blasting through the speaker, faster, louder, dirtier than the last one.

A tremor runs up his spine just as a bead of sweat forms at his throat when Eliott squeezes his hips harder. His breath hitches when he feels Eliott's tongue on his neck, lapping at the sensitive spot just below his jaw before catching the salty drop.

They've been doing this for an hour at least, and Lucas is feeling deliriously happy, absurdly drunk on Eliott's kisses and stupidly high on Eliott's sweet smell.

It's probably 3 in the morning. 4? It's past midnight, that Lucas is sure of, in the middle of the dance floor of a club Lucas has never been to. He didn't use to go to clubs, really, but he's an uni student now. He's an uni student now, with a set of keys of his own apartment, beer in his fridge and a beautiful boy latched to his hand whenever they go out.

Lucas really is living his best life.

Eliott digs his fingers harder into Lucas' sides, urging Lucas to keep moving, and Lucas smirks to himself, pressing himself closer to Eliott's chest, making sure to arch his back a little, letting his head fall on Eliott's chest.

He closes his eyes when he feels Eliott's fingers playing with the hem of Lucas' shirt, and he almost screams. _Do it, I dare you_.

And when Eliott sneaks two fingers inside his shirt, resting them on the waistband of Lucas' underwear, pressing ever so slightly, Lucas lets out a sigh.

"God baby, you're driving me crazy with these jeans" Eliott breathes against Lucas' neck.

"Yeah?" Lucas laughs, tilting his head to one side, offering his neck to Eliott's soft lips like a sacrifice.

"Fuck, you know you are." Eliott groans again when Lucas presses their bodies closer together, adding some pressure against his crotch, and Lucas feels the vibration humming against his skin.

Lucas doesn't answer him, instead runs his hands up Eliott's arms circling his waist and buries his fingers on Eliott's messy hair, tugging at it, guiding Eliott's mouth back to his throat.

He gasps when he feels Eliott's teeth nibbling at the skin where his neck meets his collarbone, before running his tongue against the red skin as a silent apology.

"Holy fuck Eli," He moans when Eliott hooks one finger on his waistband and runs his other hand down the inside of his thigh. Lucas can't breathe.

The lights are now a mix of green and grey, flashes of whites playing with his head, and the smell of alcohol and sex and undeniably Eliott is clouding his head. "Fuck, don't- just keep,"

"What do you want, baby?" Eliott whispers against his neck, blowing on the marks he's left there and making Lucas shudder. His tone is soft, and even in the most heated moments he's the sweetest boy Lucas has ever met. "Tell me what you want. Need me to stop?"

And Lucas loves him so much he could cry.

"Don't you fucking dare" Lucas snaps. He hooks his fingers on Eliott's belt loops, pulling him closer, so close it makes them both stumble forward. "I will literally kill you, no-Eli. Stop laughing."

Eliott giggles against his shoulder, and Lucas acts offended for a second before joining in, squirming a little when Eliott starts pressing small kisses to his jaw.

"You're so sweet" Eliott mouths between kisses. He kisses him soundly on the neck one, twice, three times, before moving on to the patch of skin under his jaw, sucking and kissing and licking and making Lucas dizzy. "How are you so sweet? You're the sweetest person in this room."

"Just this room?" Lucas teases, enjoying Eliott's attention on his neck and the hard-on pressed to his back.

"This room. Paris. Europe. The whole universe" Eliott says, like he can't make up his mind, too engrossed in killing Lucas with his sweet lips and hot tongue. "And every other universe."

"You believe in parallel universes now?" Lucas asks, breathes out, moans out, when Eliott's hands travel down his thighs again. He's pretty sure they're the filthiest couple on the dance floor right now.

Good. He's very competitive.

"How can I not? Infinite universes of us being like this, so in love, in each other's arms, in infinite time." He sneaks one hand inside Lucas' shirt again, flattening his palm against Lucas' stomach. "Have you ever heard something as blissful?"

Lucas has. 

"I love you" He says as an answer, subtly, hopeful but unsure Eliott will understand. And when Eliott's hand presses harder against Lucas' stomach, he thinks Eliott understood perfectly. "I love you so much."

"Let's get out of here"

They do.

* * *

The ride back to their apartment is a nightmare. They sit at the back of an Uber with their hands tangled between them and their, very visible, very incriminating hard-ons squeezing against their jeans. Eliott lets his head fall on Lucas' shoulder, just resting until they get home, breathing through his nose, making Lucas' insides melt every time a soft puff of air hits his neck.

Lucas kisses his hair once, tasting in his lips the smell of cigarette and strawberries, and lets their intertwined hands rest on top his thigh, because he likes being difficult. Other than that, he behaves.

They run down the streets and up the stairs between fits laugher, pushing at each other's shoulders and chasing each other's mouths, and Lucas has to physically detach himself from Eliott's body to unlock their door.

He has to try until he succeeds, too busy enjoying Eliott's bright laughter against the back of his head and Eliott's arms wrapped around his middle.

The second they're inside Eliott has Lucas crowed against the door, and he's still laughing, and he's so sweet and his touch his so tender that Lucas has to kiss him.

He circles Eliott's neck with his arms, bringing his face down until they're one inch apart, foreheads pressed together. And for a second, they just breath. They breath into each other's mouth, so close Lucas can count Eliott's eyelashes and every speck of green in his eyes so up close.

And then Eliott nuzzles their noses together, softly, slowly, like they've done a million times, and Lucas lets out a small whimper before crashing their mouths together.

Eliott kisses back eagerly, like he's been waiting for this all night, all year, all his life, setting Lucas' nerve endings on fire. It's obscene and it bruises and Lucas has probably never been this turned on since, like, three days ago- but it's still such a good feeling.

He feels Eliott's hands cupping his ass before they squeeze, and Lucas breaks the kiss as he jumps, wrapping his legs around Eliott's hips, biting on Eliott's bottom lip when he squeezes his ass again.

Eliott walks them to their bed, clumsily, laughing into Lucas' mouth, and Lucas can't help but laugh too.

"Careful with the new shelf,"

And

"You mess with my uni notes and you can fuck your hand for the rest of the year, we are _not_ fucking on the desk tonight."

Eliott laughs every single time.

"Off, off, off" Lucas exhales once they're both in bed, pulling at Eliott's t-shirt unceremoniously as Eliott tries to unbutton his shirt. "Why are you wearing so many clothes? God, what a waste."

"You'd rather I walk around naked?" Eliott muses as he pushes Lucas' shirt off his shoulders.

Lucas stops his game of tug with Eliott's t-shirt to consider the question. He sits on Eliott's thighs, looking at him through his eyelashes, at his long torso and smooth skin, his bright eyes and messy hair falling in waves over the pillowcase, and he shakes his head.

"So maybe not" He answers, running his hands up Eliott's abs slowly until they reach the hem of his t-shirt, pooled up at his chest, and tugs. "Bas would try to jump your bones."

Eliott snorts at that, pushing at Lucas' naked shoulder before running his hands down his shoulder blades.

"No Bas talking in the bedroom, please"

"Sorry" Lucas smiles cheekily when he gets Eliott out of his t-shirt. He lowers himself until his lips are brushing Eliott's skin.

He touches and kisses and licks Eliott's body like it's a sanctuary, pressing wet, messy kisses to his belly and tracing the tattoo on his chest with his tongue. It has Eliott panting, both hands on Lucas' hair, and when Lucas looks up Eliott groans.

"Good?"

Eliott nods enthusiastically.

"So good" He whispers, his thumb brushing Lucas' cheek.

Lucas presses one last soft kiss to his navel before fumbling with the button of Eliott's black jeans.

"Tell me what you want," He mouths against Eliott's happy trail, blowing softly at the skin. "Whatever it is, I'll give it to you."

"I just want you."

Lucas pulls Eliott's jeans down with as much force as he can muster right now, and his mouth waters at the sight.

"Just me?" He breathes over Eliott's crotch, wetting his lips with his tongue before running his tip through the damp patch of underwear.

"Just you," Eliott repeats. He sounds wrecked already, his voice hoarse and breathy, and it works as an incentive to flatten his tongue over Eliott's underwear. "I only ever need you."

He kisses Eliott's crotch. Eliott moans.

"You're so fucking cheesy, Eli." Lucas says as he pulls Eliott's underwear down, letting Eliott's cock sprint free. It's so hard it bobs against Eliott's stomach, red and shiny, making Lucas' mouth tingle with want.

"Fuck, Lucas." Eliott lets out another broken moan when Lucss wraps his mouth around him. He grips Lucas' hair when Lucas adds the tip of his tongue into the mix.

Lucas bobs his head up and down, letting Eliott gide the pace, letting Eliott thrust into his mouth every time his tongue circles his tip, getting off on Eliott's sounds. He lifts one hand to play with Eliott's skin, his fingers dancing against the back of Eliott's thigh, just where his ass meets his thigh, the touch light as a phantom, enjoying Eliott writhing under him.

"Oh my god" Eliott whines when Lucas' fingers brush against his perineum, pressing his hips further into the mattress, spreading his legs wider, chasing after Lucas' touch.

The sound he lets out makes Lucas choke out a moan of his own, and he's so incredibly turned out he has to move one hand down his jeans to palm himself.

"Yeah," Eliott whines again, his things shaking, as Lucas presses his thumb to his hole. "Fuck, Lucas, yes. Fuck me, please, please, please-"

Lucas pulls out with a loud pop before crawling over Eliott's body and shushing him with his mouth. Eliott answers back eagerly, running his hands over Lucas' bare back, mapping every inch of skin he can reach as their tongues play together in each other's mouths.

"I'm gonna eat you out, okay?" Lucas murms between kisses. "I'm gonna eat you out, and then I'll fuck you."

"Fuck," Eliott groans, digging his fingers into Lucas' hips. "Fuck, yeah, you do that."

Lucas moves back to his position between Eliott's legs, holding Eliott's knees and pulling them further apart. He bites the inside of Eliott's thigh, pressing a soothing kiss to the already forming bruise after Eliott mewls, and lets his tongue wander up the path to Eliott's rim.

"Christ." Eliott curses again when Lucas' hot breath tickles against his skin. And then, without a warning, Lucas' tongue is on him. "_Lucas_,"

Lucas laps and sucks and kisses until his jaw aches, holding Eliott's ass open with his hands, fingers digging into the flesh to keep Eliott from squirming. It has Eliott's chest rising up and down with heavy breathes, weak moans muffled by the pillow he has his face half-buried in.

"You're so fucking hot" Lucas says against Eliott's ass, mouth and chin wet with spit. He pulls off a little and wipes his chin with the back of his hand, admiring his work. "So fucking hot, oh my god, look at you."

Eliott lays there, breathing heavily, a red blush covering his chest and up his neck, with his legs all spread and Lucas' spit shining between his cheeks. Lucas can't help the finger that buries itself between Eliott's cheeks, enjoying the wet squelching sound it makes as he rubs at Eliott's rim.

"You're going to fucking kill me," Eliott groans when he feels Lucas' finger catch on his rim.

"Please, baby."

And that's all Lucas needs to hear.  
He pushes his finger in, just one, moving it painfully slow, as his eyes search for the bottle of lube he's going to need in the next 20 seconds.

"Pass me the lube" Lucas asks as he keeps fucking Eliott with one finger, curling it and brushing against Eliott's walls.

Eliott breaths softly before reaching for their nightstand, tossing Lucas the pink bottle of lube that's almost empty. Lucas takes his finger out to dribble some of it on his fingers, trying his best to ignore Eliott's sound of protest at the loss, and dives right back in with two fingers this time.

Eliott's back arches off the bed.

"Fuck."

"Does it feel good?" Lucas asks as he scissors his fingers inside of Eliott.

"So fucking good," Eliott agrees, pressing his hips into Lucas' hand. "Your fingers, fuck Lucas. Keep doing that."

Lucas smiles, picking up his pace and dropping a kiss to Eliott's hip.

He adds another finger, making Eliott moan louder, and his jeans are so tight it's painful now. He tries to free himself with his other hand, clumsily pulling down his jeans and his underwear until they're past his thighs.

"I'm so hard I'm going to fucking die baby," Eliott pleads after one particularly hard thrust from his fingers.

Lucas thrusts harder a second time, curling his fingers upwards in a way it has Eliott sobbing, as he keeps pressing soothing kisses to his hipbone. He does it a third time, and a fourth time, speeding up his pace as Eliott's thighs start trembling under his lips.

He does it so hard and fast his wrist starts to cramp, and he's so turned on by Eliott's moaning he can't help the hand that flies to his cock.

He sucks on Eliott's hipbone as Eliott cries out, clenches the sheets in his hands and trashes in the mattress, not sure whether to get away or closer to Lucas' touch.

"Please, please, please." Eliott cries. Lucas curls his fingers further, making Eliott's back arch again, and almost comes on the spot when Eliott lets out an animalistic sound the second he touches his prostate. "Holy fucking god Lucas, baby, baby oh my god. I love you so much, I love you,"

Lucas draws small circles on Eliott's prostate, applying the perfect pressure to keep Eliott crying and rutting against the bed, hips trashing up and down wildly, and he jerks off to the image before his eyes. Eliott lying there, covered in sweat, chasing Lucas' touch with his hips, moaning and crying for Lucas to finish him off.

"Please baby, please. Touch me," Eliott begs. Lucas doesn't slow his pace, but he doesn't reach for Eliott's cock, now red on the verge of purple. "Please, I need you to touch me, baby, please, please, please-"

The begging fogs Lucas' head, and he takes his fingers out of Eliott's ass, ignoring his pitiful whimper before surging forward to kiss Eliott's mouth.

He covers Eliott's body with his own, aligning their cocks together and just moves. He grinds their cocks together, hard, hot, dirty, and they're both so wet the slide of one against the other is pure ecstatic.

Lucas mouths at Eliott's cheek, Eliott's jaw, Eliott's hair as Eliott buries his face on his neck and wraps his legs around Lucas' waist, digging his feet into Lucas' ass and urging him to press harder, deeper, faster.

Lucas complies, rutting against Eliott as Eliott scratches his nails on his shoulderblades. Lucas reaches down with his hand and shoves it under Eliott's back until he fits two fingers between his cheeks, rubbing at Eliott's still wet rim as they grind their hips together.

"You feel so good, so so good, I love you so much," Eliott whimpers, tightening his grip on Lucas' waist. Lucas gasps.

"I love you too, I love you so much," Lucas whispers into Eliott's hair. "I'm so close. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. My moon and stars."

"My sun."

Lucas ruts against Eliott faster.

"My baby,"

Eliott tangles his fingers in Lucas' hair and pulls.

"My baby, my baby-"

They explode together, each other's names muffled against the other's skin, and for a second the only sound in the room is the blissfully erratic thumping of each other's hearts and their heavy breaths.  
Eliott hugs Lucas tightly.

"You're my sun. I love you so much," He murmurs into Lucas' cheek. "My baby,"

Lucas' smile is soft when he looks at Eliott, tired and sweet, and full of love.

"My baby," Lucas whispers back, fingers brushing through Eliott's strands of hair. "My moon and stars."

They fall asleep like that.

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sandalwoodhusbands)


End file.
